burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Beaurocrat
Those of you that have been around me for any length of time, know that I speak my mind about things... This is no different. I propose we promote a third bureaucrat. My reasoning: *Parkster isn't here quite as much as he used to be. Whether willfully or not, point is, he's not around enough to do much on the wiki but make suggestions (which is fine, he's the founder, I could care less if he isn't as active — If anyone should worry about him not being active, it should be him) *The same could be said about Crashbroke. Crashbroke is rarely here as well. In fact, about all I've seen since Crashbroke has been promoted to bureaucrat is update his blog and change out his Video of the Week on his user page. No reverted edits, no contributions, etc. Parkster, I know you had your reasonings for promoting him, and I am fine with that, this is not a kill-Crashbrokes'-b-crat-status-rant at all. It's simply my observations. With that said... TheDudeMan is still an admin and hasn't been dropped back to an auto-confirmed user (something one of the bureaucrats should have done quite a while ago). So, yes, I suggest we promote another bureaucrat for the wiki. There's no problem at all for having 3 of them. The site itself is growing with quite a few users than we had before all this. It used to be that vandalism hit, and it wasn't taken care of until I reverted it. Now I sign on and it's usually always done before I even see that it happened... (thanks Exlonox and KonigCCX). For the moment, KonigCCX wins the vote for admin, which is good. I fully back him for the position if he takes it. 99% of the edits he does is the exact same thing I would have done in that particular situation. I very rarely have to change any edit that KonigCCX does. Now for my choice of nominee... (I think it's obvious... no not me!) Exlonox... *Leads the wiki with edits (currently around 2,800 edits since he's been here... 400 or so more than me!) *Has a good head on his shoulders... quickly reverts vandalism and doesn't get in page edit fights. *Is always here, just like I am, which is what we need! Someone that is here usually all hours of the day. Now Parkster, I am not writing this to bump heads with you, but you know how I am. =) Starting this thread and expressing my thoughts about this is what I do. You don't have to go along with what I say (you haven't always in the past), but you should know how the people on your wiki feel about how things are ran/done here. If I am the only one that thinks we should have a third bureaucrat that is hugely active, then this is for nothing, but if I am not, I think something should be done about it. Feel free to comment... Comment Section While I can't always be the one to make a large number of edits each day, or the first to create a fully detailed Burnout article, I'll at least be around to check up on the recent changes page as much as I can. I say this because, once I get Killzone 2 (still deciding), or start getting ideas for LBP Levels, it's likely you will see less of me.